1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to removable tire traction devices, and more particularly, to a lightweight, easily installed traction device which creates a vacuum to cause the traction device to grip the abutting surface of the tire and the road surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional tire chains have long been used to increase traction between tires and road surfaces which have become slippery because of ice and snow. Although these devices are effective in increasing traction, they suffer from a number of disadvantages. The principal disadvantage is the difficulty of installing and removing conventional tire chains due to their heavy weight and construction. Another disadvantage of tire chains is the roughness of the ride when tire chains are installed on the vehicle tires.
In order to eliminate or at least reduce the aforementioned disadvantages inherent in conventional tire chains, a number of lightweight substitutes have been developed. One such device is disclosed in U.S. No. De. 247,291. The traction device of the patent utilizes a plurality of elongated traction members, each having fastening strips secured to their ends. The traction members are secured about the periphery of a tire by passing a pair of flexible belts through the fastening member at opposite sides of the tire. The outer surface of the traction members includes a plurality of pointed projections which are integrally formed with the traction element. However, as the traction device is used, the projections wear rapidly due to road abrasion. The outer surface of the traction members eventually becomes planar and the traction members lose a substantial portion of their effectiveness.